Crimson Shores
Crimson Shores is a small multiplayer map in Medal of Honor: European Assault. It is playable on every gamemode except Blitzkrieg. Overview Located on the edge of a forest and right by a river, this map is set somewhere in Europe (maybe even somewhere in Russia as suggested by the destroyed tank in the trench by the Allies' base). Across the river, a destroyed cityscape rises into the sky; the distant sounds of battle still echoing through the air. Boats line the beach, perhaps from an evacuation of the city or maybe even an invasion; though, not all of them made it ashore. The bridge that once connected one side of the river to the other lies in ruins. Destroyed tanks and buildings evidence that a battle has already taken place here, but was there a victor? Or did the blood of both sides stain the shore a crimson shade of red? This map is small with plenty of low lying cover. It's great with rifles and heavier weapons like the StG44 or the B.A.R.; but, not so much with sniper rifles due to the lack of "high points" on the map. Though, if one were to play on the Axis side, they ''could ''get a good sniping spot in the building that bears the Axis flag (though there's barely any cover). Pickup Locations *The Bazooka is located by a tree nearest to the Axis base on the left side (if you're on the Axis side) of the first destroyed Panzer. *A Weapon Upgrade is located right behind the wall closest to the Allies' base. *The Change Class Station is located by the tree across the road from the Bazooka on the other side of the first destroyed Panzer. Objective Locations Face to Face *The Axis objective is located in the Allies' base right on the munitions boxes. *The Allies' objective is in the Axis base on the dynamite boxes. Artillery Flag *The flag can spawn in three different locations in the center of the map: behind the walls in front of the second destroyed tank, or behind the last destroyed tank. *The Allies' flag drop zones are right behind the Axis base on each end of the road. *The Axis flag drop zones are right behind the Allies' base; one on the far left at the beach and one on the far right at the wall next to the barbed wire. King of the Hill *The flag is located in the front of the second destroyed tank. Survival *The flag shares the same spawns as Artillery Flag. Getaway *The flag shares the same spawns as Artillery Flag and Survival. *The flag drop zones also are the same as Artillery Flag, though randomized. Nemesis *The Bazooka spawns in its normal spot or in one of the bases. Capture the Flag *The flags are in each of the bases. Gallery Crimson Shores Loading Screen.png|The loading screen for Crimson Shores. Crimson Shores Menu.png|The menu screen for Crimson Shores. devilface.png|The "devil face" on the back of the tank's turret by the Allies' base. smile.png|The smiley face on the side of the tank's turret by the Allies' base. Basement.png|The basement entrance. Basement1.png|The inside of the basement. CS AF Beacon 1.png|One of the Allies' flag drop zones in Artillery Flag and Getaway. CS AF Beacon 2.png|Second drop zone for the Allies. CS AF Beacon 3.png|One of the Axis flag drop zones for Artillery Flag and Getaway. CS AF Beacon 4.png|Another one of the beacons for the Axis. CS Artillery Flag Spawn 1.png|One of the flag spawns in Artillery Flag, Getaway, and Survival. CS Artillery Flag Spawn 2.png|Ditto. CS Artillery Flag Spawn 3.png|Ditto. CS CTF Allies.png|The Allies' flag in Capture the Flag. CS CTF Axis.png|The Axis flag in Capture the Flag. CS KotH Flag 1.png|The flag in King of the Hill. F2F Allies Objective.png|The Allies' objective in Face to Face. F2F Axis Objective.png|The Axis' objective in Face to Face. Trivia *On the tank by the Allies' base, there appear to be faces on the turret. For example, there is what looks to be a "devil face" and a smiley face. *Though not confirmed, Sniper Square may be the destroyed city across the river. *There is a hidden basement in the Allies' base. *During the explosion cutscene in the Allies' base, the flag disappears. *The river that is outside the map has its own unique sound of running water and can be partially stepped into, unlike the water on Crossing the Styx. Videos Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault